A Shell Among Stars
by Lonixa
Summary: Percy Jackson along with Satsuki Momoi are the managers of the Teiko basketball team. They are also the glue that keeps the Generation of Miracles together. When Percy leaves Japan due to his father's work at the end of his first year, he comes back two years later to find a predicament. Can he find a way to fix his friends?


_**Trying a new way to write with an outline. Hope you enjoy.**_

"Come join the volleyball club! You are so tall!" A voice called from Percy's left as he walked by a purple haired man being pegged to join the volleyball club. One could tell that the man was more than uncomfortable with the situation of six or so elder middle schoolers surrounding him.

Percy rolled his eyes at the slight amusement of the situation. Deciding to help the big oaf out, Percy walked over to the volleyball club members. "Um excuse me!" He voiced out, making his voice just high enough that he would be overheard from the members of the volleyball club. It worked like a charm when all of them turned their gazes to Percy.

"Would you like to join the volleyball club as well! Oh, this is just wonderful." The boy threw himself at Percy, hoping that Percy would accept the club application that was thrown at his face. Dodging ever so slightly to the side, Percy watched as the boy tripped over his own feet and fell to the concrete floor.

Watching him fall, Percy couldn't stop the wince that escaped him. That had to hurt. Turning back to the other members, Percy shook his head, "I'm afraid not, is it would be possible could you let my friend here go? He is currently interested in joining another club at the moment."

The purple haired giant looked slightly surprised and more than grateful to Percy. The volleyball club members looked slightly embarrassed at the pestering they were doing their junior. "Ah sorry about that, we will let you on your way." A club member spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

Patting the back of the purple haired giant, Percy ushered the boy away from the volleyball club members after they let open a path for both Percy and the purple haired giant. "Well, that's that. Do you need help with anything else?"

"...Thank you." The purpled haired giant spoke with a touch of shyness and gentleness to his voice.

Percy smiled brightly at the purple haired giant. "No worries! Anytime you need help just let me know. The names Percy Jackson but most people just call me Percy, what's yours?"

The purple haired giant eyed Percy warily for a few moments before deciding to trust him. "Atsushi Murasakibara." Murasakibara hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of Pocky. Grabbing onto Percy's hand, the purple haired giant put the box into Percy's hand. "Thank you." The giant repeated once more.

Percy stared at the box of Pocky for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. Taking Murasakibara's hand this time, he put the box of Pocky back into his hand. "Thank you for the treat Murasakibara, but I get plenty of sweets at home! My mom works at the local sweet shop and makes delicious blue cookies, perhaps you would like to have some sometime?"

Based on the amount of drool that was running out of Murasakibara's mouth, Percy couldn't help but laugh when the giant nodded. "No worries, is there any club you are looking for before I get going? I need to go get my textbooks before the school year starts!"

Hesitantly he nodded. "I want to join the basketball club."

Percy nodded and took out one of the pamphlets they were holding out at the gate of the school. After examining it for a few seconds he looked up and pointed at where the club was. At a fold out table had two younger males sitting with a small line of people, waiting to turn in their application. "That right there is the basketball club! Good luck getting in Murasakibara!" Giving a shortwave to his new friend, Percy began to set off to the library.

Percy took note of the school around him. Teiko was considered to be one of the hardest schools to get into. The sports teams were top notch. It had a beautiful environment and the professors were some of the best in the nation. Just the scent of the cherry blossoms alone was enough to remind Percy of Camp Half-Blood.

Wincing to himself at the mention of his past life, Percy mentally scolded himself. 'What is in the past, is in the past Percy. It would be better to forget about your past life.'

As Percy was thinking to himself he bumped straight into someone. Eyes widening slightly he backed up to see a blue-haired boy sprawled on the ground. "Oh, my gods are you okay?" Percy asked the boy, reaching out his hand to help the boy up.

The blue haired man looked slightly shocked for a moment but accepted Percy's hand up. "Thank you." The boy bowed slightly and dusted himself off.

Percy let out a light chuckle and waved it off. "I really am sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts and was thinking to myself. Are you okay?" He asked once more. Percy really did feel bad about bumping into the boy.

"I am thank you. I'm sorry for not watching where I was going either."

Percy let out a light laugh. "No worries, the names Percy Jackson but everyone calls me Percy. How about you, what's your name?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jackson." The bright blue-eyed boy let out a slight smile.

Waving him off abruptly, Percy shook his head. "No, no, that won't work! Call me Percy, everyone does."

Kuroko looked slightly uncomfortable with calling someone by their first name but soon nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Percy." He said.

Percy smiled at the boy and ruffled Kuroko's hair. He was unable to contain himself. The boy was cute in a kid like way, he almost looked something along the lines of a younger sibling. "So what are you doing out here Kuroko? Going to get your textbooks as well?"

The bright blue-eyed boy looked at Percy and shook his head with a smile gracing his features. "No, I just grabbed my textbooks, Percy. I was on my way to go fill out a form for the basketball club. I want to play and get better at the sport."

If possible, Percy's smile widened. There was something great about striving for something. Especially if that special something was something that you truly loved and enjoyed. "Hey let's go walk over there, it isn't too far and I want to see if I can become the manager of the team."

Kuroko looked quite astonished at Percy's revelation. "You don't want to play basketball but you want to be the manager?"

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Nah I don't really feel like playing, to be honest. It will be fun to watch you play though! Also, I'm much better at helping others than doing the actual rough work. I just hope they accept me even if they might have another manager." He told Kuroko.

Nodding thoughtfully, Kuroko could see where Percy was coming from. "I understand Percy. I will make sure I do my best for you then. I hope you get to become the manager."

"That's the spirit!" Percy clasped his hand onto Kuroko's shoulder and let out a slight laugh. "Now come it's this way, not too far. We gotta get there before they stop accepting the club applications."

"What about your textbooks Percy?"

Percy waved him off. "I can always come back and get the textbooks tomorrow. Today is the only day that clubs are accepting applications after all." It was true. He could always come back whenever he felt like to go get the textbooks. He probably should have gone with Murasakibara when he went to go apply for the club but hadn't really thought about it. Besides basketball was fun to watch, who knows what was going to happen.

Kuroko nodded but said nothing. For awhile the two of them walked in silence as they listened on all the other clubs asking for people to join their club. On more than one occasion Percy was asked to join a club and to the dismay of Percy, Kuroko walked by and escaped as if nothing had happened. Not once did people target Kuroko much to the ire of Percy. "Kuroko, why is no one asking you to join a club." Percy couldn't help but ask as they drew into the basketball club table. This time there was currently no one in line at the table with an older looking gentleman with white hair talking to the people at the desk.

"I do not understand what you are talking about Percy," Kuroko said with a blank face. Percy knew better than that as he saw the light smile on the boys face.

Walking up to the application table, Percy shot a smile at the people in line. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you were still accepting applicants for the basketball club?"

A slightly older looking male with black hair that had been talking to the coach stepped forward. "Why yes, we are, here are the applications-"

"Actually I was wondering if there were any managers openings? My friend here wants to join the basketball club and while I'm no good at the sport I'd like to help everyone as much as possible." Percy interrupted the boy.

As Kuroko grabbed a form that was laid on the table and begin to fill out the application, the black haired boy was at a loss for words. "Well, er-" The boy said, looking to the elderly gentleman in the back.

If anything, the elder looked more amused then anything. The man reached out his hand to Percy which Percy happily accepted, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

Percy gave him a sheepish smile. "I just came from America a few years ago. My mother and I live not far from here."

The man nodded. "I am Kozo Shirogane, the coach of the Teiko Basketball team. Why do you wish to become the manager?'

Before Percy could respond, the black haired boy quickly turned around and interrupted their conversation. "But Coach! We already accepted a manager this year!"

"There is nothing wrong with having more than one manager. Besides we have three separate strings of basketball recruits and we can use all the help we can get Nijimura." The white-haired man nodded down at the boy before turning back to Percy. "Well?"

Bright sea green eyes that did not belong to someone as young as Percy stared into the man's eyes. After a few seconds, the Coach felt a slight shiver travel down his spine as he got lost in Percy's eyes. Then just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Percy shrugged at his question, "I do not know to be honest. I'm just here to make some friends and have fun. I already said I wasn't much of a player."

The Coach watched him for one moment longer. "Very well I accept your application. I will see you on the first day of practice where you will also meet your co-manager. Captain Shuzo Nijimura here will give you the basics." The coach waved both of them off. "For now I must be getting going. I have things to do before the season starts. Take care you two."

Nijimura blinked in surprise while the coach walked off. "Well, that just happened."

"Percy." A voice said from his left and Percy turned to see Kuroko smiling as he handed in his application. "I'm all finished."

Percy smiled at the true happiness of Kuroko, "I'm glad Kuroko."

 _(Time Skip)_

"So the coach said you should just quit?" Percy mulled to himself as he stood on the gym. Both him and Aomine were sweating profoundly, no doubt from training so hard. Percy was less than pleased once he heard the new from Aomine the day before.

Kuroko shook his head as he dribbled the ball up and down in the same spot. The ball not moving a single inch from its spot. "It was not the coach but it was Professor Sanada."

"I see," Percy spoke in a flat tone. He would be sure to share a few words with the professor tomorrow afternoon after school.

Both Aomine and Kuroko tensed at how Percy sounded. They had only seen him act this way once before and both of them were slightly scared at the demonic look that began to seep out of Percy. "P-Percy don't worry about it, man! I'm sure we can just help Kuroko out to the best of our ability. Hopefully, he will learn something that helps him! Right Kuroko!" Aomine rushed out, desperate to stop the rampage that Percy was ready to go on while trying to comfort Kuroko.

Percy blinked as a sudden realization came over him. "Oh, that's right. I found something for you Kuroko." Percy went and fumbled in his bag for a bit. "Here it is." Percy murmured to himself as he took out a book and handed it to Kuroko.

Kuroko took out the book and looked at him in slight confusion. "What is this Percy?"

"A book about misdirection. I thought it might be able to help you with the wall you've hit." Percy admitted to his friend. "Akashi had the idea once I told him about your problem. I'm surprised he hasn't come to see you. I thought he would have liked to meet someone of your play style."

Kuroko looked confused for a few moments. "My play style?"

Aomine looked shocked at Kuroko. "What do you mean Kuroko! He's talking about your passing! No one is like that you know, it must be pretty special to be able to pass everywhere so well."

A light swing of the doors happened and in walked three men. One had a darker shade of red hair and was the smallest of the bunch. Another was a green haired boy with glasses who looked at them with keen eyes and the last was Murasakibara who was happily munching on some new candies.

"Percy, Daiki. I see this is where you both are hiding." The boy in front who also happened to be the vice-captain of the Teiko basketball team, Akashi commented.

"Percy, when will your mom be making more cookies. Those cookies are so good." Murasakibara commented, the thought of the cookies alone still made him drool after so long.

Midorima sighed to himself as he tangled an odd coconut charm in his hand. "Thinking about food even at a time like this, you are ridiculous Murasakibara."

"Wha?" Murasakibara asked, not even bothering to close his mouth or finish saying the word. He was slightly lazy in that regard but truly did not care as long as he had snacks in his belly. After gulping down the rest of his snacks that were in his mouth he turned to Midorima. "What do you mean it's ridiculous to think about food at a time like this Midorima?"

Before Midorima could respond Akashi broke them up with a clean subject change, "Do you have the analysis done for the next match, Percy?"

Percy shrugged as he zipped up his backpack. "Didn't even bother to look, it was Momoi's turn this time. I must say she is getting to be much better at analyzing teams. She's probably going to pass me soon. I don't know how she does it." Percy wondered out loud. Turning over to Aomine he asked, "I don't suppose you have any clues for her accelerated progress?"

Aomine let out a rather odd chuckle, "Yeah about that…"

Percy rose an eyebrow at the first year starter. "What are you not telling me Aomine?" This was the first time that Aomine had bothered hiding anything from Percy and he was honestly surprised that Aomine would even bother to hide something from Percy.

Frantically waving his arms in front of his head, Aomine argued quickly, "It's not like that, not at all! It's just, well…" Aomine trailed off and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well, she is trying to beat you, Percy!"

"Interesting," Akashi said as he heard the new revelation.

This was new to Percy, to say the least. He hadn't really thought about it before. Momoi was the type of person that didn't show first hand how competitive she was but there had been times where she got the same glimmer in her eyes. The look of competitiveness that deep down while she wasn't on the court she wished to prove that she was just as important to the team. "I guess that works out for us then."

"Huh?" Aomine's dumbfounded look was completely worth it in Percy's eyes, despite the fact that his blue-haired friend always looked like that. "That's all you are going to say?"

"Aomine." Percy began, ready to go on a rant. "As important as the manager's job is to collect information. What happens outside is also just as important as what happens inside. Besides," Percy walked over to Kuroko who had been watching the calmness of the first string players with fascinating eyes. "Who else is going to teach our cute little Kuroko how to use the misdirection."

"Do you know how to use misdirection?" Akashi asked, bringing up a very important point. Percy could do nothing but shrug. In fact, he knew almost nothing about misdirection but what he could still do was help Kuroko. It was his job as manager after all.

"I have no idea, but let's see where this takes us, yeah?"

 _(Time Skip)_

"Perccun." A voice came from his right. Percy had been focused very important on looking over everything that happened at nationals. Despite them coming off with the win, it was much to close for Percy to be happy with. Across from him sat Momoi with papers spread everywhere as well. Looking for anything that would give them a further advantage come next year.

It was only a six-point difference and while Teiko had controlled most of the match, it made Percy unhappy that it had been so close. They could have done so much better. Not only that but some of the things him and Momoi both looked over and both agreed would happen, ended up not happening at all while other things that barely had happened in games previous came out much more in the nationals. It was a blunder made by the two analysts of Teiko and one that would be rectified immediately.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Percy tossed another stack of papers to the side. "It's pointless to look at the past of what happened. We need to focus on our members now. They can only learn from their mistakes as can we, even if we shouldn't have made the mistake in the first place. Stop with that ridiculous nickname as well please." Percy said, half answering when Momoi called to him just a few seconds ago. Both of them had been deep in thought for more than a few hours. Aomine and Kuroko had come in to try and get a hold of them but were quickly shut down at seeing the look both of them had.

Momoi shook her head, disagreeing with what Percy said. "While mistakes were bound to happen, You also need to remember that the team we faced were all third years. We had an entire roster of first years that played with Nijimura-kun who is only a second year. Also, I like Perccun, it fits you well!" She added with a cheeky grin.

Rubbing his forehead in small circles to calm his growing headache from everything he was reading, he eventually looked up to the brightly pinked haired girl that all boys seemed to be in love with. The girl was smiling slightly at him, "They have so much potential Momoi. Too much potential." The thought of it worried him. He had seen what happened to people that had too much power. Power had always been a downfall of everyone, even the gods acted differently when they grew into power. "I am worried."

"Don't be, these are our boys we are talking about after all. We were able to win nationals this year against third years! Third years! That's incredible as a first-year basketball team Perccun!"

Percy twitched at the nickname Momoi had for him but didn't comment. "Momoi, when has a first-year team ever won a national title with no third years?"

Momoi had to think for a second but came up with nothing. "I can't say I ever remember that happening. Why ask?"

He stared at the statistics, lost in his own thoughts. It was clear he wasn't getting through to Momoi, he just hoped that nothing bad would end up happening, "It's nothing Momoi. Go get some rest, I'll finish cleaning up."

Momoi stared at him for a moment but slowly decided to get up and walked out of the room. At the doorway, she paused and looked like she wanted to say something but ended up walking out and closing the door behind her.

After hearing the soft click, Percy brought out his smartphone immediately and pulled up the most recent NBA statistics on the latest game. Both teams that played were not weak nor were they bad, they were just average.

And both had a lower accuracy rating then Teiko.

 _(Time Skip)_

Percy was surprised at the reception that he was receiving. No one but Akashi's eyes would meet his. A sad look was on everyone's face but no one knew what to say.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected this to happen, his dad had always been such a big businessman in America. He had gone on frequent work trips over there but Percy hadn't expected to go back to America. Especially leaving his friends. Leaving just seemed so foreign. Even the concept of it despite only knowing them for a year.

Yet here he was, his only six friends saying goodbye to him as he got ready to pack his bags to get out of here.

"Flight 2071 With service to New York is now boarding passengers in row 1-20."

That was his cue, his cue to be leaving his friends for who knew how long. "Ah well, I guess this is goodbye?"

Akashi had a tight smile on his thin lips and anyone could tell he was less than pleased. "I do not believe this is goodbye, Percy. More of an I will see you later."

"Of course Akashi." Percy nodded with a smile on his face, with luck he would be able to move back in two years. He hadn't told them this as he didn't wish to get their hopes up but there was always a chance of him being allowed to come back to Japan.

Midorima walked up with a penguin ornament. "It is Leo's lucky item today." He said, plopping it into my hands as if it explained everything and in a way it did.

Murasakibara had slight tears in his eyes as he walked up and handed Percy a whole bin of his favorite snacks. "Bye Percy." Was all he could say as he turned around sniffling.

Aomine gave an awkward wave and an uneasy smile. "Take care."

Kuroko was next. "I will miss you, Percy." He admitted. Percy smiled at him and rubbed his hair.

Momoi stood there with wide eyes looking shocked. Percy knew the situation hadn't hit her until just now. She seemed so strong not thinking about it up to this point. Out of the corner of Percy's eye, he could see the rest of his friends all shift out of the way and looked away.

"Perccun? W-Why?" Her voice cracked hard and she was unable to finish the rest of her question.

Percy smiled at her, it was weird to see her this way but in a way, it was Percy's fault. If only he didn't have to leave. "Momoi look at me."

Her eyes turned up to look at his own and Percy internally winced at seeing her cry. "You are one of the best analysts our friends ever got. Take good care of them for me. Get them to nationals the next two years, yeah?"

"Last call for Flight 2071 with service to New York."

Percy smiled sadly at her one last time, it was always sad to leave his friends and hopefully, he could return as soon as possible. Hesitantly Percy reached up and kissed her forehead. "Make sure Aomine does his homework yeah?" Percy told her as he let her go and got onto the airplane with one last wave.

Momoi could only stare at the spot where she had last seen Percy. Tears rolling down her face with a bright smile that seemed to illuminate all around her.


End file.
